


2:10 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24251572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''I found you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he frowned.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	2:10 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''I found you,'' Reverend Amos Howell said to Supergirl as he frowned and returned her to their farm where she fed the animals.

THE END


End file.
